To Live a Lie
by AslanofTexas
Summary: After 5 years in a coma Kagome learns her world is a lie can she find the difference between reality and make believe? SK
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After 5 years in a coma Kagome learns her world is a lie; can she find the difference between reality and make-believe?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Title: To Live a Lie

Note: This will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic I promise, even though it seems otherwise.

* * *

Kagome stared at the white ceiling above her, in a white room, with white sheets, and extremely white light. She figure outside her white door there was probably a white hall with doctors in white outfits running around, with a white clipboard with her information on a white sheet of paper. She'd bet 5 bucks, if she had 5 bucks, that they we wearing a white name tag too.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes against the harsh light. She shuffled lower in her scratchy bed and bit her lip to keep from crying. He hated this place. How much longer would she be forced to stay here?

Kagome had woke up in the white hospital 2 weeks ago. The first thing she had seen was he mothers face crying with relief. The doctor had entered within moments. Coma they had said. 5 years they had said. They were keeping her for observation now.

How long she had been here she had no idea. She kept falling asleep and hen she woke up nothing had changed. She liked going to sleep. She could drift away from the white place and fall back into the feudal era with Inuyasha, Shippo, and everyone else. But they would always fade away, and she would wake up back in the white hospital alone surrounded by random flowers from people she didn't know or couldn't remember. She had no visitors except from her mom and brother Souta.

Apparently Grandpa was visiting a friend out of town, but on his way back to see her. Souta had grown so much! In her dreams he was always the small little 10 year old boy he had been when she had last seen him, but now he was 15 and reached her neck. Kagome hadn't recognized him at first. When she had found out who he was she had cried. Mama hadn't changed much. There was far more lines on her face than Kagome had remembered and her hair no longer stayed perfect with some secret technique only her mother could do. No, now her hair and clothes seemed more wrinkled than they should have been, as thought she had spent more than one night sleeping by her side.

It was a shame Kagome longed to leave them again. When she had woke up she had been convinced that she had spent the last 5 years in the feudal era and when she had told her mother this they had locked her away. They thought she was crazy, confused by her prolonged coma. Now, Kagome thought so too. Maybe the feudal era was only in her head; maybe she was only dreaming it all up. Kagome choked back a sob. She didn't want them to be dreams, but they were.

Kagome clenched her jaw and sat up. Quietly she slung her leg over the side if the bed and walked over to the window. She had convinced then to unhook her from all the equipment a week ago. Other needed it, and she was fine as long as she left her IV in.

Kagome leaned her head against the window frame. It was bright and sunny outside though there wasn't much to look at. There was a sidewalk, a road, a bunch of cars, and a couple of trees. Kagome let her eyes wonder randomly over the bustle of the people below her. They looked like they had things to do and places to be. All but one. Kagome squinted at a lone figure leaning against a tree. He looked as though he too was observing humanity and was bored by it, by his posture. His arms were crossed over his white doctor's coat and his silver hair shimmered in the light. Kagome sucked in a breath. She knew him.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome turned and raced for her door. Slamming it open she raced down the hall pushing aside trays in her way heading straight for the elevator. A man in a scrub outfit grabbed her arm. He was telling her to stop. He was keeping her from Inuyasha.

"Let me go!"

Kagome struggled and cried out when a nurse grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on! Where are you going!"

"Let me go! I need to see Inuyasha!" She shouted wrenching her arm from the nurse, who proceeded to grab it again with the help of another nurse.

"Who"

"Inuyasha!"

"There is no Inuyasha here!" Kagome paused in her struggling.

"Yes there is, he was standing outside in a white coat." Said Kagome pointing at the doctor's coat her captor had on.

"Look ma'am there is no Inuyasha working here; now please return to your room." Said the nurse.

Kagome nodded dumb-founded and walked back to her room with the nurse tailing her along to way to make sure she didn't run again. Once back in her room the nurse returned outside and Kagome tried to ignore the whispers outside. Quickly Kagome stepped back to her window.

Everything was the same, the trees, the people, except there now there was no Inuyasha.

* * *

Here you go. I know, I know I should be working on all my other stories, but this idea was just eating me up and well yeah I jumped on it. Hope you will enjoy it.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After 5 years in a coma Kagome learns her world is a lie; can she find the difference between reality and make-believe?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Title: To Live a Lie

Note: This will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic I promise, even though it seems otherwise.

* * *

Kagome spent the next few hours hardly blinking as she stared out the window. She could have sworn Inuyasha was standing there. So why didn't she see him anymore? Maybe she hadn't seen him to being with. Maybe she only _wished_ she had seen him. Besides what would Inuyasha be doing in a doctor's coat anyways?

Kagome sighed. As much as she wanted to believe it, she knew it was all made up. The feudal era didn't exist anywhere, but in her head. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. Images of her friends and enemies flashed across her mind. A pang of sadness swelled in her heart. Opening her eyes she let a single tear slip from her eyes for the people she'd never see again.

And then he was there again.

The silver-haired man she remembered was outside her window several floors down. It wasn't a dream. Or else she was dreaming now. More tears fell from her eyes, this time in joy. Kagome banged on the glass trust in his demonic hearing. But he didn't look up, he just kept on walking clipboard in hand.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out her fist pounding furiously on the glass. He kept walking.

"Inuyasha!" She cried again. He still kept walking.

"Inuyasha." She wept, for Inuyasha walked away.

* * *

It had taken the nurses a half hour to call her down. She had ranted and raved, and basically thrown a tantrum until she was wiped out. Exhaustion had finally been the one to put out her fire. They had returned her to her bed, almost starting another riot from dragging her from her window. Kagome stared across the room at the window. She'd have glared at it if she had any energy left.

Inuyasha had walked away. Maybe it wasn't Inuyasha, but like a reincarnation of something. Maybe it was just a guy with silver hair. Maybe he was a hallucination. Maybe she really was crazy.

Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Maybe there she could she Inuyasha again.

* * *

(One week later)

They had let her go out to the court yard today. The cool breeze ruffled her hair and tried to flip the page of her sketchbook she was currently attempting to draw on. They had gotten her a physiatrist and he had assigned her to draw images of the people she thought she remembered. So she had. She had already draw her friends from school, her family, her teachers, and currently she was working on Inuyasha. She hadn't looked out her window for three days after the last time, and when she had he hadn't reappeared.

So she sat drawing and remembering in the cool summer breeze. She'd occasionally stop when her hand got tired and watch the other patients flutter in and out, each amusing in there own way. Kagome had just draw the left eye of Inuyasha when a shadow fell over her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome looked up squinting in the light behind the figure before her. She dropped her pencil.

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

I know, short, but I wanted to go ahead and bring him in. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After 5 years in a coma Kagome learns her world is a lie; can she find the difference between reality and make-believe?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Title: To Live a Lie

Note: This will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic I promise, even though it seems otherwise

* * *

"_Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome looked up squinting in the light behind the figure before her. She dropped her pencil._

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

* * *

Kagome stared at the two molten eyes before her. So familiar. So real. Kagome launched from her spot under the tree and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my God it is you!" Sesshoumaru let her indulge for a minute before prying her off. Pushing her lightly back he gripped her wrist lightly.

"Have you regained control over your arms?" He asked coldly.

Kagome stared at his eyes. Was this the same Sesshoumaru? Didn't he recognize her? Wasn't this her Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru's face never changed and appeared as cold as when they had first met.

"Sesshoumaru? Do you remember me?" She asked her arms in front of her begging him to remember.

"I don't believe I can remember someone I never met." He replied.

Kagome's face fell, she slumped back to her original spot on the bench. He didn't recognize her. She felt she could cry. She stared at the pencil on the ground willing herself not to cry.

"I assume you are in fact, Kagome?" Said Sesshoumaru tapping his clipboard impatiently.

Kagome nodded finally picking up her pencil and her drawing of Inuyasha.

"Good. I'm Doctor Sesshoumaru and I was sent to take you to have a brain scan." Said Sesshoumaru reading his instructions off her chart. She didn't respond. Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes over to her form. She was staring at the drawing she had been working on when he found her. He let his gaze fall onto the paper.

"That's amazing." He said after a minute.

"What is?" She asked quietly looking up at him confused.

"That looks almost exactly like my brother." Kagome's eyes lite up. Inuyasha was here in her time!

"Where is he!" She asked almost screaming at him.

"My brother? He's out of town visiting his girlfriend." Replied Sesshoumaru, his eyebrow quirked. Kagome struggled to not show the pain she felt in her heart.

Even in her time he was with _her._

"Come on Kagome, we need to go get that scan." Kagome slowly followed behind him shifting through her many drawings and her many memories.

* * *

(((A while later)))

Kagome stared at the machine in front of her. It was big. It was scary. And she had to get in it.

"Just lay down here, with your head there, and then I'll run you through. Try not to move though so we can get a clear picture." Kagome tore her eyes away from the machine and stared at him in disbelief. Was a slight push from Sesshoumaru she found herself laying still as piece of wood on the table her body to petrified to move. Sesshoumaru went over to a sort of desk and punched several buttons, which beat shrilly back at him. After a moment Kagome's table moved into the coffin like CAT scanner and Kagome breath quickened. She remembered a similar feeling once before.

Once Inuyasha had been forced to fight this fierce bear demon when they first met and he had, rather rudely, shoved her into a small cave, out of the way. It was cramped, it was dark, and it was disgusting. About half-way though the fight Kagome had felt something crawling on her, and in a squeamish fit she had struggled out of the cave to find some rather large demon spiders on her legs. She hadn't slept good for a week after that. She imagined they were still crawling on her. In fact they were on her now.

Kagome bite her lip and struggled not to move, or scream for that matter, till he was done. But she couldn't take it.

"Let me out!" She cried.

"What? Why?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice, it seemed so far away.

"Please! Let me out now! Please!" Begged Kagome her voice shaking with struggled sobs. They were crawling on her thighs and stomach now.

"Ok! Ok! Cam down! I'm getting you out!" The machine moaned and groaned, then Kagome was suddenly in the light of the room. She sat up crying, ferociously brushing her legs trying to get rid of spiders that weren't there.

"Kagome! Kagome calm down! It's ok, Kagome nothing's there!" Said Sesshoumaru forcefully grabbing her shoulders in a lame attempt to stop her. Slowly his words sank in and Kagome stopped brushing her legs instead seeking comfort in his arms.

"Sh! Sh. It's ok now. I'm here." Kagome nodded and sobbed lightly into his chet while her slowly stroked her hair. After a few moments Kagome regained control over her emotions and pulled back. Sesshoumaru's stoney face had resurfaced and he back away helping her stand up in the process.

"I believe we should return you to your room for a time. I think we were able to get the pictures we needed, but we'll have to see." Kagome nodded mutely herhead bowed in shame. She never saw his eyes soften for a moment. Seh did however feel theweight of his hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it in reassurance.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

(((A little later, back at her room)))

Kagome had returned to her room and resumed her silent vigil by the window. After several hours more of nothing new she had given up for the night and settled back in her bed set on sleeping for the full night. Of course, that's not what happened.

Kagome had been dreaming on of her good dreams about the feudal era. They were around the camp playfully arguing and eating supper. It was a warm and pleasant dream for a while. Then she noticed something, there was something glowing from the dark part of the woods. They were eyes. As soon as that thought crossed her mind something shot out and wrapped itself around her, dragging her away. She screamed, she fought, she bite, she clawed, but it wouldn't let her away. It tried to cover her mouth, but she only screamed harder. Then suddenly she was awake.

She'd woken herself up screaming. In the cold desolate hospital where she had no friends she called the only person who could help her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Nothing.

"Sesshoumaru!" Some nurses came barging in her room trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Doctor Sesshoumaru! I need Doctor Sesshoumaru!" The nurses blinked at each other, then back at her.

"But dear, there is no Doctor Sesshoumaru." Said one of the older nurses. Kagome's heart fell.

* * *

Side-Note: God I have got to go to the movies. There are so many out I wanna go see.

I am not a medical doctor so all medical terms or machines in this story are totally made up. Review!

Speaking of reviews, to my reviewers:

Launigsiae: Ok for you I updated.

Shiro-Eclipse: Thanks your support is helping me drag mys tories off pause.

Fire Heart the Lonely Hanyou: Aw, thanks.

Black Rose the Heavy Blade: Cause cliff-hangers bring you back, and it gives me an ego boost.

Katie: Thanks.

Maybecatie89: Really? Wow, cool. Thanks for your compliments.

Fantasy4luvr: Thanks.

Professionaldooropener: Muwahahaha! I shall keep you guessing!

Meijer Brand: Ego-Boost! I love your review. I re-read it like a bigillon times, so simple, yet effective.

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After 5 years in a coma Kagome learns her world is a lie; can she find the difference between reality and make-believe?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Title: To Live a Lie

Note: This will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic I promise, even though it seems otherwise

((((Line)))))

_"Doctor Sesshoumaru! I need Doctor Sesshoumaru!" The nurses blinked at each other, then back at her._

_"But dear, there is no Doctor Sesshoumaru." Said one of the older nurses. Kagome's heart fell._

((((Line))))

Kagome didn't sleep the rest of the night, or the next, or the next. The nurses were forced to place her under a medicated sleep and when she woke up she didn't move. In fact she didn't remember even thinking anything. She just laid there spaced out.

Eventually one of the doctors fetched a wheelchair and took her outside hoping the nice sunny day would cheer her up. And it did for a while.

In her sleep deprived state she stared out into the courtyard with only half hearted attention. A flash of silver made her jump to her feet.

"Inuyasha?"

"Certainly not." Snorted Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared at him for half a second before leaping to her feet and pinching Sesshoumaru's cheek hard.

There was maybe a minute of awkward pausing before Sesshoumaru spoke trying not the cringe at her grasp. "Please release my face from your hands." He grumbled out. It seems to knock Kagome out of her world. "Your real." Sesshoumaru stared at her like she was a pure idiot.

"Of course I'm real." Kagome shook her as to help arrange her thoughts.

"But they said there was no Doctor Sesshoumaru here." Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down on bench next to her. Slowly he placed the clipboards down next to him and settled his arms behind his head to stare at the blue sky.

"I'm not."

'What?"

"I'm not a doctor."

Kagome stared hard at him. "You lied to me." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"What I mean is I'm not a doctor yet. I'll get my license in a few weeks. Right now I just run the test." Kagome didn't say anything and looked up at the sky mimicking her stuck up doctor.

"How did you know?" Asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"The nurses told me when I called for you last night." Sesshoumaru glanced at her sideways.

"I meant my brother's name, but that bugging me too."

"Oh. I've seen your brother before."

"You have?" Asked Sesshoumaru sitting up to face her more.

"Yep."

"Where?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"In here." Said Kagome tapping her head lightly with a finger.

"What?"

"When I was in a coma. I saw him. I saw all of them." Gestured Kagome to her drawing half heartedly. Sesshoumaru picked up her sketchpad and began t o methodically flip through each and every page. His silence began to eat away at Kagome's peacefulness till she spoke up.

"See anything you like?" Joked Kagome.

"Lots actually. Have you ever met these people face to face?"

"No. Said Kagome sitting up staring at Sesshoumaru. He placed the sketch pad so he could point to everyone.

"Who is this?" Asked Sesshoumaru pointing to Shippo's picture.

"Shippo." She replied automatically.

"And this?"

"Rin."

"And this?"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo. If you want the next one is Jaken and Myouga." Replied Kagome becoming annoyed with his questioning.

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You know everyone of these people you have never met. How is that?"

"Don't ask me you're the doctor." Sesshoumaru placed a hand under his jaw and hunkered down into a standard thinking position.

After a moment he spoke out loud. "You said you saw them in your coma? What did you see them do."

Kagome faltered. "I saw them do everything things." 'Sort of.' She added mentally.

"Such as?"

"Just stuff, now if you'll excuse me I think I need to go back in." Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed at her sudden evasiveness, but he let it go. Standing he pushed her back to the waiting room where a nurse took her from him. As they pushed her back to her room she glance once more over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru stood in the lone white hallway, clipboard under his arm, pondering this new information.

(((Line)))

I am not a medical doctor so all medical terms or machines in this story are totally made up. Review!

I don't know why, but my lines aren't showing up so when you see this ((((Line)))) it's jsut supposed to be a break in the story.

Speaking of reviews, to my reviewers:

Mejier Brand: Sorry for making you wait so long.

Launigsiae: You'll have to wait and see.

Catie: Updated!

ShiroHeart: I provide you with more.

Toukitoshi's broken heart: Ego Boost (writes in diary "Ha! My cliffhanging ness rockers!)

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After 5 years in a coma Kagome learns her world is a lie; can she find the difference between reality and make-believe?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Title: To Live a Lie

Note: This will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic I promise, even though it seems otherwise

Chapter 5

* * *

_"Just stuff, now if you'll excuse me I think I need to go back in." Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed at her sudden evasiveness, but he let it go. Standing he pushed her back to the waiting room where a nurse took her from him. As they pushed her back to her room she __glance__ once more over her shoulder. Sesshoumaru stood in the lone white hallway, clipboard under his arm, pondering this new information._

* * *

Kagome was dreaming again. It was the same dream. Sitting around the fire, talking, laughing, and the eyes. She saw them immediately this time. Still she could do nothing about it. Again the mysterious creature shot tentacles at her pulling her away from all that she loved. Again she fought, again nothing. The tentacles wrapped their way up over her chest, over her neck, just at her mouth. Again she screamed.

Kagome awoke screaming bloody terror when the nurses again enter her room. "What is it?!" The nurse cried.

"Sesshoumaru! Please get me Sesshoumaru!" She begged tears streaking down her face. "Dear we've been through this. There is no Sesshoumaru here."

"He's runs test, a lab technician! Please just call him for me!"

"Alright, alright! I'll see if someone knows where he is. Calm down and try to rest. "Kagome nodded as the nurse headed off to see to the request. Kagome lay shaking in bed trying to calm her beating heart. Who was that who had attacked her? What did it what? Why was she dreaming this?

Alone in the hospital room Kagome realized how lonely she felt. If something happened to her would the nurses get there in time? Kagome sunk lower into her bed, wrapping her blanket around her. She shouldn't think like that. So focused was she on not thinking bad thought she hardly noticed when Sesshoumaru entered her room.

"Kagome." No response. Sesshoumaru walked closer to her bed peering at her eyes with a small pen light. The light startled her back to the present.

"Be still. Follow the light with your eyes." Kagome did as she was told and after a moment Sesshoumaru put away the light.

"You okay?" Kagome nodded not daring to say the words.

"The nurse said you called out for me." Kagome managed to blush.

"I did. I had a bad dream and I didn't know anyone else here."

"What was your dream about?" Asked Sesshoumaru taking a seat on the side of her bed.

"About Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku, me. Everyone. We were sitting around a camp fire in old, old ancient clothing. Well everyone else was, I was in my school uniform. Like that one over there." Pointed Kagome to her closet. A freshly pressed uniform hung from the door handle. Sesshoumaru stared at while asking her, "Then what?"

"Then I suddenly noticed eyes from the woods. Something shot out of the darkness at me and dragged me towards it. Away from the safety of the fire. It wrapped itself around me tying me down. It tried to cover my mouth, but I managed to scream and then I woke up." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to her.

"It was just a bad dream Kagome. Try to get some rest. You're safe now." Kagome nodded and snuggled under her covers further.

"Will you stay? Until I'm asleep at least." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome smiled. Slowly she drifted back into the land of sleep. Sesshoumaru stood and brushed some hair from her face. What other puzzles did this girl possed and what were the meanings behind her dreams. He felt he was right at the edge of some very big secret, something his mind refused to remember. With a sighed Sesshoumaru turned and headed back to the lab. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

End of chapter. We're about to get into some good stuff so stick around! Reviews are always a good motivation, hint-hint.

Aslan


End file.
